Sunday Afternoons
by Morbid DramaQueen10
Summary: "You can probably sympathize with him best of all," Hermione said. Harry begins spending Sunday afternoons with his godson. Snapshots of Teddy Lupin's childhood through Harry's eyes.


**Sunday Afternoons**

**One-shot featuring Teddy Lupin and Harry Potter, along with a few other cameos. **

**SPOILERS FOR HP7. **

**I was intrigued by Teddy Lupin after watching HP7 part 2. He and Harry have parallels, you see, and I wondered as a godfather what Harry would do. How he would be involved in raising the kid?**

**All facts have been found on Wikipedia or the Lexicon. If you're a fan and you haven't looked over our lovely Lexicon, I highly suggest you do so. It's a fan fiction writer's dream. **

**Also, I had a trouble with setting the ages of Harry's kids with Teddy's age. We don't really know when Harry and Ginny tied the knot. Pardon me for any mistakes. **

**-XXX-**

The first time he visits Andromeda, it is a nerve-wracking experience. Hermione, bless her, had agreed to accompany him. Harry had never had much interaction with babies. At most, he might see one in its mother's arms at the greengrocer's, or on the street. Part of him hadn't wanted to go at all.

_What would Sirius have done? _

That was just it-he didn't know. His godfather hadn't entered his life until he was well past infancy. It wasn't the sort of thing Harry could pull experience from. Hermione assured him it would be fine. Andromeda would be there. She would be there. The baby might cause a fuss, but babies did these things and it would be fine.

"You can probably sympathize with him best of all." Hermione soothes as they made their way up the tulip-lined walkway. Even though it is February, they bloom. Most likely, it is Andromeda's clever way with a wand that keeps them upright in the cold. Harry doesn't doubt it.

Mrs. Tonks is drawn, but kind when she answers the bell. In the background they can hear delighted screeching and see brightly coloured toys scattered across the carpet. She let them in, leading them to the living room, which had adapted into a make-shift play area for Teddy. The nine-month-old babbles at the sight of his grandmother. Hermione is automatically set grinning, and Harry is short to follow. They are invited to sit. Both take the floor.

Teddy reaches for his gran. She lifts his, high, and holds his against her hip. With some bounce, she goes into his rearing. She has been exchanging letters with Harry, explaining the babe's progress. When a timer buzzes in the kitchen, she sets the child down to fly to the stove.

For some time, the child crawls about the carpet until he finds the shoelaces of Harry's worn trainers. They fascinate the youngster, who pulls and tugs at the muddied string endlessly, accompanying the motion with coos. Hermione finds this to be vastly entertaining as well. Harry isn't sure what to make of it.

Just before they leave Andromeda pushes her grandson into his godfather's arms. For a few moments, the pair stare at one another. Teddy's eyes, which started out blue, switch to a startling turquoise, then lime and Harry thinks that this might just work out.

**-XXX-**

_Changing your appearance is all fun and games until you get into a big public place and manage to get yourself lost. _ Harry muses as he circles the Animal Adventures sections for the fifth time. Perhaps he would try Asian Big Cats again. Or the penguins' beach.

Teddy had started the morning with blond hair and violet eyes. As the day progressed, the hair extended, and his eyes grew brown-being around muggles intimidated the boy somewhat, and he felt the need to blend in. Things had been going fine besides. They had seen the rainforest wildlife, looked at the butterflies and big cats, spent several minutes near the gorillas. Everything was great, until they entered the reptile house. Teddy had pushed passed a school group to catch a glimpse of the lazy Kind Cobra, the latest exhibit the ZSL had to offer. But when the group moved on, Teddy was not left, face pressed against the glass. He was nowhere to be found. It took less than two minutes to lose a five-year-old. Great.

So, Harry had scoured the zoo in search of his wayward god son. He now could understand the heartsick feeling of trouble Molly Weasley had complained of whenever he and Ron disappeared into thin air.

When he turns around, set to scan the penguin enclose one more time, a small hand slides into his grasp, just like it fit there.

A worn Teddy, with black hair and gray eyes, lean against his godfather heavily. Aside from an unidentifiable stain on the collar of his polo he doesn't look much worse for wear, except perhaps tired. Harry, too filled with relief to muster up a lecture, decides it's time for lunch. Or, better yet, ice cream.

Later, when Andromeda asks how the trip went, they describe the tigers, exotic butterflies, and brooding gorillas, both conveniently failing to mention anything of Teddy's hour of freedom.

**-XXX-**

It is a rainy autumn afternoon when Harry and Ginny are married. A Sunday, four o'clock.

Three hours before the actual ceremony, Ron decided it was time to arrange themselves for the wedding. He was quite insistent. "I reckon we ought to dress now," He said, pushing the men into the dressing room.

For once, he is acting rather sensibly, combing his hair and worrying over his tie. Harry had never seen him so nervous as today, and it was he, Harry, who is the one getting married. Ron is pallid in the face with nerves, almost irrationally. Harry supposes it's his proposal to Hermione on his mind. It's only two days away, when the couple go to see Harry and Ginny off for their honeymoon at King's Cross.

In one corner of the room, George is attempting to fix the bow tie of the ring bearer. There appeared to be something of a struggle going along between them. Sounds of high-pitched disapproval rang from chair where the boy stood, and Harry silently offers to switch positions with the elder Weasley boy. George, a look of great relief passing over his strained face, readily agrees

Harry stands in front of the small boy. At six years old, Ted Lupin iss stout, with a generous heart-shaped face. Apart from that, no other features were certain. Harry believed, sometimes, that his godson might have brown-ish hair, like Lupin's, and perhaps dark eyes similar to Tonk's. "What's the problem?"

With a bit of fussing, the child tugs on his half-tied bow, ruining George's work completely. "Stupid!"

"It's not stupid," Harry assures him. The other men in the room, a tired George, fretful Ron, eager Percy, patient Bill, and Neville (the only one who shoots a look close to fondness toward the boy, who he regards nearly as well as he once regarded his father), all look to the child with varying degrees of annoyance across their faces. Harry can't really blame them. "It's for my wedding. We want to look good for Ginny."

Still, the boy fussed.

"Victoire will be with you the whole time," Harry tries desperately, naming Teddy's best playmate. Nearly two years younger, the Weasley girl is just as rambunctious as the little Lupin. This manages to pacify Teddy enough for Harry to swiftly finish the process of tying the boy's bow tie.

_Four o'clock can't come soon enough. _And he wouldn't be mistaken to think the other five men would willingly agree.

**-XXX-**

"Calm down, love." His grandmother urges. "Harry will be here. He promised."

Indeed, Harry had promised to meet them at the station. But last week he'd forgotten the other promise, the one to accompany them shopping for school supplies. Then roughly three months ago, he'd been late to the birthday party. Teddy isn't holding out much hopes. It just isn't realistic.

Together with his gran, they run and pass through the brick barrier. Teddy's owl, Kelmore, screeches with shock. Andromeda winces at the noise, letting go of the cart holding young Lupin's new trunk and Kelmore's cage. The owl puts up a further fuss. But Teddy doesn't notice any of this. He's too busy running toward the edge of the track, where his godfather stands.

Harry catches the young boy, laughing loudly. People glance their way curiously, but don't linger. They're there for other children, other goodbyes.

"Hello there." Harry pats his godson's back fondly. "You didn't think I'd make it, did you?"

Teddy doesn't respond, but rather buries his head into his godfather's stomach. Harry backs away slightly to stoop to the boy's level. Andromeda approaches. Softly, she and Harry greet one another. She's aged over the last eleven years, with threads of silver mixed with the dark brown. Even so, she looks better than Bella did, toward the end. He wonders if she has been to see her other sister, recently. Malfoy might've mentioned it, the last time he swung 'round the Auror office. But he couldn't recall.

"Are you ready?" Harry asks seriously. "Got all of your books? Your robes? Kelmore locked up tight?"

Teddy nods. Satisfied, Harry grins. "You're going to love it. I just know. Best place in the world, Hogwarts. You'll make some great friends." He stands. Teddy mimics the move. "Now, give your gran a hug, and I'll help you check this."

Twenty minutes later, with Teddy comfortably (albeit nervously) seated in a compartment, the pair of adults wave him off. He looks tiny, in the large, empty compartment. But Harry doesn't doubt for a second that soon enough it'll be full.

**-XXX-**

"Teddy, see what I can do!" James flips the broom mid-air, causing his mess of black hair to fall out of the way of his clear blue eyes. He spins the broom, making it cartwheel once, twice, before righting himself and landing firmly on the ground. Teddy laughs and claps, congratulating the child on the display. Ginny, who is vaguely impressed, calls from the house, "James, where is your sister?" reminding them all that Lily Luna has not been seen for some time.

Albus is the first to lie. "In the shed, Mum,"

"Go get her!"

Teddy shoots a look to Albus. "Where is she really?"

James shrugs, pulling his younger brother's ear. "We dunno. Maybe the grove,"

With a sigh, Ted instructs the two younger children to stay in the yard while he finds the ever-elusive Lily. They agree. James offers to do a Unbreakable Vow, but Ted wryly states that it shall not be necessary.

He finds her the first place he looks—the bright grove just beyond the pond and the crop of trees along its edge. Just as James predicted. She's laying down in its center, eyes closed, and for a moment, he's scared she's injured herself. But no, she's merely dreaming, which she tells him when he sits beside her.

"About what?"

Sitting up, she smooths out her yellow skirt thoughtfully. "Dragons."

When he laughs, it's not to offend. She's just too much like her uncle Bill. "Alright then, what about them?"

From when she was a baby, Lily had always been Teddy's special friend. Somehow, on some deep level, they could understand one another. Albus and James were fine kids, excitable and merry, but Lily was the one Teddy went to when he to do quieter activities. They were well suited for one another.

After her story about the dragons, Teddy scooped his young friend up. "You're mum is waiting with dinner, c'mon."

They went inside. The table was set. Harry was a few moments late, a little worn, but he hugged his godson upon seeing him, glad for the surprise visit. "Couldn't you find anything better to do on a Sunday afternoon?"

Teddy just grinned over the gravy boat that he was passing to Ginny. "Nope."

**-XXX-**

"See you, mate," James murmurs as he releases Teddy from the tight hug Ginny had insisted upon. Teddy nods solemnly, patting the boy's back, and moving backwards to stand by Victoire. She took his hand, squeezing tightly. His eyes switch from brown to pink briefly, a flare of pleasure, then change back.

"Bye. Have a good year. Give ol' Longbottom a hello for me."

"Yeah."

Albus Severus came next, his hug equally brief. He reaches for his cousin, embracing her too.

Finally, Lily. Entering her fourth year, she resembles her mother greatly, with flaming hair and bright eyes. Teddy kisses her forehead fondly. Lily pulls away, grinning. "You'll be by for Christmas?"

"Probably," He agrees. "If this one lets me." Victoire, shaking her head, hits him lightly.

"And bring your gran?"

"Yeah. Listen, be good. Have a good school year…study, but get in some fun, too. You have to sneak out of bed at least once. It's tradition."

Lily hugs him again, and passes to by to give goodbyes to her parents. After a few moments, she steps onto the train. The whistle blows. All three of the Potters, along with their Weasley cousins, stick arms out of the windows, waving wildly. Ginny and Harry stand together, waving and smiling. There is a bittersweetness in their manner; it is James's last year. The beginning of the end.

When the Express becomes just a red dot against the gray iron rails and bright blue sky, Harry turns to Ted. "Would you like to have lunch with us?" He inquires. "We're not quite ready to go home yet."

"Of course," Teddy agrees, and the two couples set off. Once they pass through the barrier, Victoire slips her arm into his, smiling up at her boyfriend. Mirroring her niece unintentional, Ginny does the same thing ahead, leaning into Harry with a sigh. As they cross through the busy London streets, the wet sidewalks littered with swatches of fall colours in gold, red, orange and a crisp brown, Harry narrates James's future plans after school, with Ginny adding in bits and pieces.

"After the internship at Fred's, he's going to try to talk his uncle into letting him go international. You know, open a store or two in France. The Beauxbaton students need something to…eh, excite their schooling."

Victoire, who spent her first two years of learning at the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, snorts. "I do not know about that."

Teddy grins. "That's fantastic. Not interested in the Ministry, then?"

"Not at all," Ginny shakes her head. "Though, that's probably for the best."

"What about Albus?"

Harry and Ginny exchange glances. The young Slytherin hadn't expressed much in way of after-school plans. He was quite good at transfiguration, much to McGonagall's delight.

Lunch was a pleasant, quite affair in a small café. They spoke of Teddy's school years, Harry's work, and the game Ginny was covering the next day. Ginny teases the younger fellow about his shoulder-length hair, telling him he ought to cut it before Mrs. Weasley caught it with a pair of shears. Victoire giggled at the thought. In rebellion, he let it fly out another seven inches until it touched the small of his back. Harry scolded them, though the muggles in the shops didn't appear to notice the change in his godson's hair. Around one-thirty, the two couples part back to their respective jobs. _It is a typical Sunday,_ Teddy thinks. The world might not be perfect place. But Sundays would always come and go.

**-XXX-**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this. Please review! **


End file.
